Dark Revealations
by Nida
Summary: A look into the Dark side of Vincent Valentines life....


Dark Revealations by Nida  
  
  
Prologue  
Thousands of people gathered around the ruined Shinra building as Reeve stood before them on  
a newly built platform ready to give a speech. "People of Midgar and the world your fear is   
over, Weapon is destroyed, Sephiroth has been killed, Meteor destroyed and Holy has spared   
the human race.It is now time for a new begining a new age where Shinra will work for the people instead of  
Visa Versa. I am the last surviving executive of Shinra and therefore I become the new president.  
I will use the Billions of gil Shinra has accumulated over the years to bring a better life to  
the people. Firstly I will allow you the people to elect yourselves a council which will govern  
Shinra. Then I will have an investigation to delve deep into the Shinra archives and bring  
to justice all those who helped Shinra to global domination using crooked ways. Lastly I will  
shut down all Mako reactors and replace them with ecofriendly hydro-electricity stations.  
This is the future........now" Reeves speech was great with a great cheer from the people  
and all around the world people watched it on T.V. and listened to it on the radio all of them  
agreeing that this was the best thing that ever happened. Except of course the people who  
were to be brought to justice....  
  
* * * * * * *  
Chapter 1  
  
Bursts of gunfire erupted on the outscirts of Costa Del Sol as Shinra soldiers opened fire  
at the Highwind airship. Imediately Barret and Vincent ran to the side of the great craft and  
returned fire. "Shit what the hell are these jackasses playin' at now"! yelled Barret as he  
cut through a group of them with his missing score. Vincent was taking them out with shots  
to the head from his deadly Death Penalty when a grenade lobbed from below exploded near him  
and sent him flying up into the air. He landed on his back beside the soldiers and then they  
stopped firing. Cloud leaped into the air with Ultima Weapon held high above his head. He   
dropped beside the soldiers ready to cut them to pieces when two members of Soldier stepped  
forward from the group. "Stop now, we have a warrant here for the arrest of Vincent Valentine  
on charges of WarCrimes, murder, obstructing the course of justice and conducting and taking  
part in illegal biological experiments with maco which lead to the deaths of thousands of  
people", said one of the soldiers before taking a deep gasping breath. "You said WHAT"? exclaimed  
Cloud,"...is this true Vincent". Vincent lay in a heap on the ground with blood flowing from   
a large gaping chest wound he struggled to take a breath,"...it is Cloud...but worse..." managed  
Vincent before he had to take another breath. "Well there you go he's admitted it lets get him  
back to Midgar to face trial"said the other soldier as he stepped forward to grab Vincent up  
off the ground. "Not so fast, I want to hear the whole story" said Cloud as he stepped in   
front of the soldier. " There's nothing you can do about it there's 40 of us and....... not   
that many of you"! replied to soldier and behind him the others loaded their weapons.   
"You seem to forget I have this" said Cloud with a smile forming across his face as lifted  
up a small red glistening ball. The soldiers new at once what Cloud was holding and backed  
off just in case he unleashed the legendary "Knights of the Round". "We're all going to sit  
here and hear the man's story, okay" said Cloud," so Vincent I want to hear it all, if you're  
up to it". "I can manage but it's a bit off a long story", said Vincent," it all started when  
I joined the Turks.......  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Nida: This is one of those flashback thingies so don't get confused, it starts when Vincent  
first became a Turk at the start of the War.   
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vincent Valentine sat patiently on the chopper saw the crew of Shinra soldiers set off to destroy  
Shinra resistence in some village called Wutai. It was his first mission as a Turk and his  
mission was simple destroy the Wutai Pagoda and leave no survivors with the group of soldiers  
he was given. He heard the rumble of artillery nearby and looked out from his seat in the  
helicopter. It was then he saw smoke billowing up from some heavily shelled village there  
weren't many buildings left standing but the ones that were, were well protected. Gunshots  
were being fired from some but others were being protected by blasts of fire magic that kept  
the soldiers at bay. The chopper landed and the 20 soldiers he was in control of hopped out  
he guided them to the front of the Wutai pagoda. Flameballs hurdled out of the building in  
front of him and it looked like there would be no entry. But Vincent had worked out a plan...  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The crowd gathered around Vincent listened to every word he uttered not wanting to miss  
a bit. He reached to his side and pulled out a high potion, after slurking it back he  
said to them,"I needed a bit of refreshment before I continued"."So what was your big  
plan Vince, c'mon I can't wait", said Yuffie impatiently."Okay then but you're not going  
to like it.....  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nida: Here we go an other flashback I think we're catching on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Vincent called over to one of the soldiers under his command,"Hey you get over here, I  
want you to run like crazy towards that door over there". He pointed to the door of the  
Wutai pagoda. The soldier nodded, he was one of the older soldiers there and Vincent as  
a Turk thought hey it doesn't matter if he gets blown up. The man charged towards the door  
and at once a figure appeared in one of the windows of the pagoda. A fireball flew from  
the window and the soldier was incinerated in the blast. But Vincent just smiled as he   
raised his rifle and fired into the window. The figure from the window dropped to the ground  
and died intstantly. With one wave of his hand Vincents soldiers stormed the building  
and as he followed them he noticed the dog-tag of the soldier he sent to run like crazy.  
It read: name: Harry Gainsborough  
age: 42  
home: Midgar  
closest living relative: Elmyra Gainsborough (wife)  
* * * * * * * * * *   
Nida: Okay now it's back to the future  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hold it now, did you say who I think you said",said Barret,"Elmyra was Aeris' step mother  
and you're the bastard who had her husband killed". "If you put it like that..... yes", was  
Vincents reply."What I don't get is how you kept it to yourself all this time", said Cloud,  
"you knew about this all the time when Aeris was with us,... even when you met Elmyra you  
never said a word"."You... you... you're almost as evil as president Shinra", said Tifa  
with her voice beginning to shake. " Wait there's more.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Vincent walked through the building of the pagoda he stepped over the bodies of the  
dead freedom fighters. Finally he reached the top floor of the building were a group of his  
soldiers were holding the remaining civilians. They were all cowering in a corner women holding  
children injured men lying in heaps."Sir, one of the freedom fighters is hiding in the crowd  
he wont come out", said one of Vincents soldiers."Let me take care of it", replied Vincent.  
He then reached forward and grabbed a woman up of the ground, he held a gun to her head and  
said to the group,"okay everybody listen up, one of you is a soldier, and if you don't  
step forward I'll blow this womans head off". A gasp went up around him and a man stepped  
forward,"I'm the guy you're looking for", he said. Vincent then blasted the mans head off  
and did the same to the woman. As he dropped her dead body to the ground he gave an order to   
his men to kill everyone in the room. He walked proudly out of the building the sounds of  
gunshots and screaming coming from the room behind him. Then he noticed a fatman running  
towards him. It was his boss, Heidegger. "You, Valentine",he called to Vincent," good job  
there, I can see you're going to go far in the army. I have one last job for you here  
there's some materia in those boxes over there, the freedom fighters were using it against  
us, you're in charge of making sure it gets back to Midgar along with every piece of materia  
in this damn town". With that the Shinra boss wadled off to his helicopter and flew off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
.... and that's how Wutai was cleared of materia", said Vincent. He then reached for an elixer  
to soothe his wound. "I suppose you don't think much of me now eh ,Yuffie", said Vincent with  
a sly grin beginning to form across his face. Yuffie remained silent for a few seconds.  
" My.. my mother..", she started,"my mother was killed inside the Wutai pagoda... murdered  
... by a Turk". The smile vanished from Vincents face and he went as white as a sheet. A small  
tear formed in Yuffie's left eye. She wiped it away and reached for her Conformer she got ready  
to seriously slice Vincent when Cloud stopped her. "NO!" he said,"we should wait to hear what  
else he has to say". "Okay then", said Vincent," now the story moves to Gongaga.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"After the battle in Wutai most of the rebels around the world had given up fighting against  
the Shinra, the war was at an end",said Vincent."But they still had one last stronghold....  
* * * * * * * *  
"Sir we can't seem to get past the rebel's tower, we'll need more men",called a soldier   
back to Vincent. "We don't have more men, the war is nearly over most of them are on leave,"  
replied Vincent. "Who are those weirdos over there?" asked Vincent as he pointed in the  
direction of Cosmo Canyon. A large group of strange looking men and monsters were gathered  
there around a fire. "The're the Gi Tribe, sir, the're at war with the people of Cosmo Canyon",  
awnsered the soldier. "Go over and see if they need assistence", ordered Vincent. "But  
sir we're in the middle of a battle as it is", protested the soldier. "JUST DO IT!......  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Nida: Okay now it's back to the future.  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"I went into negotiations with the Gi people", said Vincent. "We agreed that if I gave them  
a special chemical, they would assist us in our raid on Gongaga", he added. "What exactly  
was this chemical"? asked Nanaki. "It was used in the production of a paralysis inducing  
venom which turned it's victim to stone", he awnsered. Nanaki growled and bared his fangs  
knowing that that venom killed his father Seto. "Hold it, leave him alone and let him   
finish his story", said Cloud. "Okay then, we had the Gi tribe gathered outside Gongaga....  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"The Gi's are ready to attack sir, what's the plan"? asked the soldier. "The plan is, while  
the Gi's capture the rebels attention, us two will sneak into the Mako reactor plant a bomb  
and return to the outscirts of the town. I'll gather my men and detonate the bomb. The town  
will be flattened and we'll overrun the remaining rebels", said Vincent proudly. He then  
gave the other through his Phs to attack. The Gi's ran hooting and leaping into the gunfire  
of the rebels. A large skirmish erupted inside the town, grenades, guns and magic blasting  
off limbs and ending lives. To a normal human being it was chaos, but to Vincent it was merely  
his sign to move. Carefully he sneaked through the dense undergrowth to the reactor with the  
soldier close behind. He eventually reached the reactor. Stepping up to it he took out his  
security card and swiped it on a panel beside the door of the reactor. The door swung open  
and he stepped inside, the young soldier following him. Inside it was cold and damp, the  
hum of machinery in the background was unceasing. He walked straight to the core of the   
reactor and set the charge. "This place will blow in 5 minutes", he told the soldier," that's  
more than enough time to get outand back to the others". Then he and the soldier went back  
the way they came. However on the way they were spotted by a rebel soldier. "Freeze!" called  
the soldier. Vincent turned and saw the barrel of a gun pointed to his head. However he was  
an experienced turk and noticed imediately the soldier he looked at was only 14 and had  
never fired a gun before. Being quick he raised his gun and blew the head off the young rebel.  
Vincent turned and saw the soldier who should've been watching his back was on the ground  
crying, brown mud soiling his blue Shinra uniform. "Get up man, we still have a town to destroy",  
said Vincent coldly. "He...he was my brother", said the soldier. Knowing he couldn't trust  
the soldier any more, Vincent fired three shots through the mans chest. Ater reloading his  
weapon he continued on his way.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
chapter 4  
  
Vincent reached his soldiers stationed at the edge of Gongaga. He took a strange device  
out of his pocket and pressed a red button. A huge explosion erupted in the center of  
the village where the reactor was. A green mushroom cloud rose up out of the explosion  
and the green mako from the reactor descended on the people below.....  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"The bomb in the reactor sent the boiling mako up into the air, and it rained down on the people  
of Gongaga", said Vincent. He was still lying in the position he landed on and hadn't  
much. It looked as if he was on his last breath. "The Mako has as hot as molten rock, and  
it killed most of the people it landed on", he added. Then one of the Shinra soldiers stepped  
forward and pulled of his mask. His face was lumpy and uneven and his skin was a deep green   
colour. "It didn't kill me.... YOU MOTHER****ER", screamed the soldier. He reached for  
a grenade to finish off Vincent but his commanding officer stopped him with a swift box  
to the face. "Sit down! And Shuddup!", said the officer to the soldier. "Now mr.Valentine  
continue your story", said the commander. "With the rebels almost destroyed it was just a case  
of killing the injured and arresting the ones who had surrendered......  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"You five I want you to search the houses on that side", barked Vincent to some soldiers  
as they searched the ruins of the town looking for survivors. Taking care not to step in   
any puddles of mako as it would burn through his shoe, Vincent hopped over the craters   
in the town left by artillery fire. It would probably cause mutations in the area for years  
to come, but he didn't care. He waited in the only standing part of the town, the part with  
all the shops and inns for a lorry to appear. After five minutes he heard the rumbling of  
an approaching truck and then he saw it pull up in front of him. "Sir he have the chemicals  
you ordered", called the driver out to Vincent. "Send it to the Gi's courtesy of Vincent Valentine".  
was his reply. Just then a helicopter could be seen flying in over the high trees that surrounded  
the area. As it landed in front of him he could see that it was his boss on board, Heidegger.  
"What the hell happened here?", questioned Heidegger," WE SEND YOU TO FINISH OFF SOME REBELS  
AND YOU BLOW UP A F***ING TOWN!....... I like your style". "Um, thank you sir, but what brings  
you out here?" asked Vincent. "You're excellence on the battlefield has ended the war, the   
president is celebrating and you're invited to the party, all the top ranking Shinra executives  
will be there", explained Heidegger," and I'm using tonight as my chance to promote you to  
the head of the Turks". "Really this is an honour sir," said Vincent. "So come on get in the  
chopper and we'll reach Midgar in time for you to get ready for the party". Vincent climbed  
aboard the helicopter as it took off in the direction of Midgar.  
  
After about 1 hour he arrived in Midgar airport, there was already a car there waiting for  
him, a sure sign the heads at Shinra really liked him. After arriving in his apartment he  
looked in his wardrobe for his special uniform which had to be reserved for special occasions.  
When he had finished changing he ran back downstairs to the car to go to the party....  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"It was at the party where I first met.... her," said Vincent. "Who's her?" saked Tifa.  
"Lucrecia," replied Vincent," I fell in love the first time I clasped eyes on her".  
"An' that's when Heidegger promoted ya right?" asked Barret. "No he had a few tests for me  
first.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vincent flicked back his black hair as he tried to catch the eye of a beautiful looking woman in  
the corner. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a red ball gown and was talking to  
professer. Ghast and his apprentice professer Hojo of the Science department. Realising he  
wasn't going to achieve anything by standing there like a big lemon he walked in their direction.  
"Mind if I intrude?" asked Vincent as he stood beside them. "Not at all," replied Ghast in  
his usual friendly manner. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Vincent Valentine of the Turks", said  
Vincent. "I'm pro. Ghast, this is my apprentice Hojo and this young lady is Lucrecia, she's  
a helper at the lab", said Ghast. "Pleased to meet you," said Lucrecia. But Hojo just looked  
at him coldly. "Actually we had our eyes on you for some time mr.Valentine," started Ghast,  
" we have an up coming project we want you to become a part of". "Oh and what's it called?"  
asked Vincent. "The Jenova project", said Hojo," we plan to create a superior race of people  
by fusing there blood with Mako". "But enough of this we're here to have fun aren't we," said  
Lucrecia. "Not me," said Vincent,"I'm here on business". Just then he saw Heidegger and he  
excused himself as he went off to meet him. "Ahh, Vincent just the man I've been looking for......  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hello everyone! This is the first fanfic I've written and I originally wrote it for a  
Final Fantasy site called Fantasysquare. It was supposed to be in 7 different parts but  
I was told to try and have it in one part when posting here if it was under 30 kb in size.  
Just my luck it turned out to be 36 kb. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and read part two which  
comprises of chapters 5,6 & 7 if you have anything to say to me about this fanfic plz email  
me:  
  
============================================================================  
/ _____ _____ ________ _____ ____ \  
| | \ | | | | | \ / \ |  
| | \ | | | | | \ / \ |  
| | \ | | \ / | __ \ / \ |  
| | \ | | | | | | \ \ / __ \ |  
| | \ | | | | | | | | / / \ \ |   
| | \ | | | | | | | | / /____\ \ |   
| | |\ \ | | | | | | | | | | |   
| | | \ \| | | | | | | | | _____ | |   
| | | \ | | | | | | | | | | | |   
| | | \ | | | | |__/ / | | | | |   
| | | \ | / \ | / | | | | |   
| | | \ | | | | / | | | | |  
| |_____| \____| |_______| |_____/ |____| |____| |  
| ______________________ |  
| / \ |  
\ / NIDA@FANTASYSQUARE.COM \ /  
============================================================================  
  



End file.
